Deal With It
by FortunaAdharaBlack
Summary: on hiatus
1. I'll Never Forget You

***Thanks so much to my reviewer, padfootlover! I promise to make this chapter longer! I'm sorry that I'm not letting more people get the time to review. But I woke up this morning with a great idea for a chapter, so I had to write it!***  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books is J.K. Rowling's. Anything you don't is mine! I wish I owned it though. If I did Sirius would not have died!  
  
Chapter One:  
I'll Never Forget You  
  
It was three o'clock in the morning. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. Everyone but one boy who lived on #4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter was his name, and he was having horrible nightmares about the night in the Department of mysteries. What happened on that night that was so scary, that it would make a fifteen-year-old have nightmares still one month later? Harry saw his godfather; Sirius Black killed by his own cousin. His own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, killed him!  
Tonight's dream wasn't as bad as some others he's had. It was  
actually the best nightmare he ever had! //Sirius falls back into the archway. Bellatrix's stunning spell had hit him square in the chest. But then, unlike the real time, the real day in the Department of Mysteries, everything froze. A figure came out of the  
archway.  
"Harry?" the figure, asked.  
"Sirius?" Harry asked as though unsure.  
"Yes, Harry it's me. Voldemort isn't the only one who can control your  
dreams," he said. "What! Why would you want me to go through this again? Every time I have this dream I cry. For someone else this might just be a bad dream. But not for me Sirius! I lived this nightmare! You should have seen Remus the  
night it happened. My friend Neville didn't even know you and he was  
crying at night until term ended. And How Dare You Make." said Harry. "Harry James Potter! Don't You Dare Yell At Me!" Sirius roared. "Yes, I know they feel that way! I went to them in these dreams. LET ME FINISH HARRY! You young man were supposed to be practicing occumalacy. That's why you had this nightmare tonight! I made you have this nightmare tonight so I could talk to you. If you had been practicing occumalacy, I wouldn't have been able to talk to you in those dreams. I will try to talk to you tomorrow night. If I can Mr. Potter, you'll get another dream like this.  
And trust me, I will not be happy. I would like to say more, but if Voldemort is listening we can't discuss it. If you practice occumalacy, we can talk about it, okay. I think you'll like what it's about. I love you,  
Harry," said Sirius.  
"I love you to Sirius! I promise to try really hard with occumalacy!"  
Harry said, with tears in his eyes. "Don't cry, Harry. I promise I will see you tomorrow night!" Sirius said.  
"Even if I practice occumalacy?" Harry asked. "Yes, Harry, even if you are practicing occumalacy I will find a way to see you! I have to go to Moony now Harry. It's the full moon and he should be transforming back to human form very soon! I love you, Harry!" said Sirius.  
"I love you to Sirius," said Harry. //  
With that Harry woke up. And even though he was still with the  
Dursley's, he was still was the happiest he had ever been!  
"Oh my god! Sirius said last night was the full moon!" Harry  
whispered.  
And sure enough, when he looked out the window he saw the full moon  
setting and the sun rising!  
"Oh god! I hope he's okay. It's his first full moon with out Sirius in a while! Wait, Sirius said he had to go back to Moony! Does that mean  
he was there? Maybe I'll write him a letter," Harry mumbled. " Sirius  
said he thinks he is going crazy. I think I'm about to join him!"  
  
***Hope you like the chapter. I'm not always going to update this quick, just to let you know. This chapter was pretty hard to write! I'll update  
if I get at least 2 reviews saying they like this chapter!*** 


	2. Rat Chat

Chapter 2  
  
Rat Chat  
  
***Anything starting in parenthesis are letters. No reviews? It isn't surprising since I have updated 2 chapters in one day!***  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter! Anything you do not recognize is mine so ask my permission if you want to use it. Okay?  
  
(Dear Remus,  
Hi, how are you? Are you okay after the full moon? I had a strange dream last night. It started out as the regular dreams of that night in the D.O.M. but then everything froze and Sirius came out from behind the veil. He talked to me for a while and then said he had to go back to you. Was he sort of there last night? Sorry if I'm ranting and raving but it was driving me crazy! If it weren't for you, I'd kill myself now! Just wanted to let you know. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I was wondering. Could I spend the rest of the summer with you please????????????????  
Love,  
Harry)  
  
"Hey girl, wake up. Come on Hedwig, I need you to give this to Remus Lupin. Wait for a reply, kay?" Harry said.  
Hedwig nodded her head as if in understanding. Harry set to work on his assignment for the summer. He had to write a 3-page essay on the worst and best things that happened to him that year. This assignment did nothing but get Harry even more upset. Things like Umbridge practically catching Sirius in the fire. Suddenly Harry saw something move in the corner. "It's just a rat," thought Harry.  
As the rat ran past his feet he grabbed it. Seeing it had been caught it slowly turned back to human.  
"You!" Harry hissed at the man now standing in front of him.  
"I just over heard the werewolf talking to thin air. Something about occumalacy, stupid house elf's, and a seventeen-year-old girl that's up to something. She might have some importance to you. For that girl alone has the power to raise the dead," Peter said.  
"What? In my forth year Dumbledore said no spell can awake the dead! I refuse to believe you!" Harry screamed.  
"Fine but she already brought her boyfriend back to life. I believe his name is Cedric Diggory. And her name is Kaitlyn Black."  
  
***Okay be honest. Did you like the chapter? Was it good did it suck? I would like your opinion. Please r/r!*** 


	3. It's All My Fault!

*** Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Kylena - yes I agree with you! He should die! I am working on making the chapters longer! As for what Harry's going to do, you will probably find out in this chapter. It all depends on how much time I have to write.  
  
Zetta - I didn't mean for it to come out that way. But the summary does give a warning too, you know.  
  
Ember - thanks! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Now on with the story***  
  
Chapter 3 It's All My Fault!  
  
(Harry, yes Sirius was with me. U didn't happen to get a visit from a certain FAT RAT ARSEHOLE did you? If you did tell snuffles when you see him. Don't write something like this in a letter again! The letters could get intercepted, and then we'd be in deep shit! Remus)  
  
'Well that's rather strange!' Harry thought to himself.  
'FAT RAT ARSEHOLE? What the heck is that supposed to mean?' he asked himself quietly.  
"He means me, Harry," said Wormtail form his cot on the other side of the room.  
"Tell me again why I should believe you. I mean whether you were under the imperis ***sp.? *** curse or not you still betrayed my parent's and killed Cedric!" Harry exclaimed, hoping he would be able to go to bed and talk to Sirius.  
"But Sirius' daughter brought him back! No lasting harm done!" said Wormtail.  
"No lasting harm done! You have stayed here all day and I was intending on letting you stay the night. And you have the nerve to say there is no lasting harm done! Voldemort is back. Innocent people are dying again Wormtail!" Harry yelled.  
"I better not have heard what I think I just heard!" said a voice from the doorway.  
Harry wiped around to find he was staring at a very angry Remus Lupin. Lupin's eyes scanned the room stopping when they came to Wormtail.  
"Apparently I did!" he said. He grabbed Harry's arm tightly and took him to away to a place where Wormtail could not find them.  
"Harry James Potter! What on earth were you thinking? Letting Wormtail stay at the Dursley's all day was possibly the dumbest thing's you've ever done! He could have done anything to you! The moment he appeared you should have written me! If Sirius was here he'd kill you!" yelled Remus. He had taken Harry to 12 Grimauld Place. Harry hadn't been able to tell where he was until he heard shrieks from somewhere upstairs.  
"Blood traitor! Deserves to die like his mudblood mother and my two blood trading sons!" came Mrs. Blacks yells.  
"Sirius' house. I.I." Harry started to break down. He cried for a good five minutes before he spoke again.  
"If I hadn't listened to Kreacher. If only I had used the mirror. If I had never looked in Snape's pensive, I would have learned occumalacy. I wouldn't have had those dreams and Sirius wouldn't be dead!" Harry began crying again.  
"Harry, you've kept all that bottled in side of you didn't you? Oh Harry, I didn't know. Of course you can spend the rest of the summer with me, Harry," Remus said as he hugged Harry. Harry cried on Remus' shoulder until he couldn't shed another tear.  
"Remus, does Sirius have a daughter?" Harry asked.  
"Why.Why do you want. want to know?" asked Remus shakily.  
"Wormtail said that Cedric was raised from the dead. He said his girlfriend did it. And he said her name was Kaitlyn Black, and was Sirius' daughter. Is that true?" Harry asked.  
"I knew it was a lie when they said that Cedric never died! Damn it! I told her never to use her powers!" Remus yelled angrily.  
"Is she?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, she is. She's also my goddaughter," Remus replied.  
"Wormtail said if I asked her to she could bring back my mom, my dad, and Sirius," Harry said.  
"Harry James Potter, if you go to see Kaitlyn you will be grounded for the rest of your life! Under no circumstances are you to go near Kaitlyn Black. Oh and Sirius said to tell you you're grounded for three days for yelling at him and that it is non-negotiable," Remus said.  
  
Ding, Dong went the doorbell at Godric's Hollow.  
"Cedric can you get that for me," said a voice from the bathroom.  
"Sure love, whatever you want," Cedric said. "HARRY?"  
"Cedric, I am so sorry! I never meant for that to happen! I swear!" Harry said as he started to cry. ***Again I know. But it fits! ***  
"Come in. I guess you want to talk to Kaitlyn, uh. You okay?" Cedric asked.  
Harry just nodded.  
"No you're not. I know you're not okay, and it's not because your talking to someone who you thought was dead. You're upset about Sirius aren't you?" Cedric asked.  
"Yeah. I just want to kill myself for not thinking it could have been a trap. I want to kill Voldemort and Bellatrix Les." Harry started.  
"Don't mention her in this house. Kaitlyn hates her," Cedric interrupted.  
"Ced who is it? O MY GOD! Harry?" 


	4. A Past Revealed

***Hey! I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! I've been really busy doing my summer homework. I hate homework. We get enough of it during the school year.  
REVIEWS- PenelopeBlack13 - I glad you like it! I read your story, too. It's really good.  
  
Sarah (unsigned)- well I'm sorry if you don't like it, but others do. That was only the prologue.  
  
I give it all to Mr. Black- It was an evil cliffhanger, wasn't it? And then on top of that a 2-month wait for the next chapter! God I wish I had patience like you guys! My best friend's name is Kaitlyn.  
  
Also when you get the chance please read my friend's fic. It's called Loves Me, Loves Me Not by Snaperoxmysox. It's about Snape, but it's really good. I hate Snape, but I like the story.  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, Kaitlyn, and a few more characters later in the story. I am only a 13 year-old girl people, so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter Three A Past Revealed  
  
"Your Sirius' daughter? And Remus' goddaughter? Neither of them mentioned you!" Harry said.  
  
"Well, Harry, you've only known Moony 1 year. That year you also thought that my father was a murderer, and the person who betrayed your parents. If he had told you that he had a 15 year-old goddaughter, who just happened to the daughter of the man who supposably betrayed your parents, would you have trusted him?" Kaitlyn asked.  
  
"No, I guess not. But he could of this year! And what about your Dad? My godfather? Didn't he think I would like to know he had a daughter? There is so much I wanted to ask him, but know I'll never get the chance! And it's all my fault!" Harry screamed through his tears.  
  
"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! THE ONLY PEOPLE YOU CAN BLAME ARE VOLDEMORT AND LESTRANGE!" Kaitlyn spat out the last word like venom.  
  
"Harry, you can still see him in your dreams," Cedric said quietly. "And Kaitlyn, don't blow your top like that. Its scaring Harry."  
  
"Kaitlyn, who's your mom?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's not my place to tell you that, Harry," Kaitlyn said, her slightly dark skin paling slightly.  
  
Harry suddenly realized how beautiful Kaitlyn was. She had slightly dark skin, a tiny nose, a tiny mouth, and bright blue eyes. Little curly wisps of her sleek shoulder length black hair framed her face. She was 5'9, only about two inches taller than Harry was.  
  
"Speaking of my dreams, Sirius said he had something to tell me. Do either of you know what that might be?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's getting rather late, Harry. Why don't you go to bed," she said.  
  
"Fine. I'll just ask Sirius, then!" Harry screamed.  
  
"I suggest you practice occumalacy. You were grounded when you came here, and Sirius told me to tell you to stay away from Kaitlyn. I am almost 100% sure he knows where you are. Everyone in this room has learned the hard way what a bad temper Sirius has, and I can guarantee you don't want to learn the hard way. It might be to late to fix that though," said a voice behind him.  
  
Harry whipped around to see Remus standing there. He was madder then Harry had ever seen him. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry's Dream (same chapter)  
  
/Harry once again found himself in the Department of Mysteries. He had practiced occumalacy, so he knew it was an occumal dream. That's what Kaitlyn said they were called, anyhow.  
  
But after what Remus had said, he wasn't completely thrilled at the idea of seeing his godfather tonight. When Sirius fell through the veil, he got ready to face his godfather's wrath. He would never be truly be ready for what actually happened.  
  
He watched as Sirius came out of the veil, and was ready to acknowledge his presence when he was deafened by, " HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT! YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING WORRIED MOONY WAS? HOW DAMN WORRIED I WAS? MOONY TOLD YOU TO STAY FAR AWAY FROM KAITLYN! AND EVEN IF YOU DECIDED FOR THAT TO GO IN ONE EAR AND OUT THE OTHER, YOU WERE GROUNDED!"  
  
Harry just stared at the ground. He knew Sirius would be mad, but he never thought he would be that mad at him.  
  
"Why are you so mad at me? The way you were yelling at me you would think I was guilty of murder," Harry said quietly.  
  
Sirius walked over to him took him firmly by the arm and led him through a door Harry had never seen before. Inside were a bed, a kitchen, a table and two chairs by the fire. Harry was led over to the two chairs and sat down in one and immediately got stuck to it. Sirius sat across from him, and stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I screamed like that, but you have to learn to follow rules. Not following them could lead to trouble or your death, Harry," Sirius said. "There is something very important that we need to talk about. You know how Nympadora Tonks mother had 2 sisters, well that wasn't the whole truth. All together she had four sisters- Bellatrix, Narcissa, Petunia, and Lily."  
  
Sirius waited for this to sink in. He didn't miss the look of horror on Harry's face. Sirius couldn't really blame him. The same thing happened when he had told Kaitlyn that story two years prior.  
  
"The Blacks originally had five children- Orion, Abralla, Karmen, Regulus, and me. Now my father was good friends with the Minister of Magic at the time. Mr. and Mrs. Potter wanted, but couldn't have kids. The Blacks allowed them to adopt Orion, Abralla, and Karmen. Orion's name was switched to James in the process.  
  
Narcissa's mother was raped several times by her father. Each time this resulted in the birth of one of her sisters. That man left them alone until Lily was about 7 years old. He came back, murdered their mother, and took them back to his house to train them in the dark arts. After about a month, Narcissa seemed to realize what was happening, so one night she took Lily and ran. They ran to Hogwarts, and Dumbledore told them they were welcome to stay. Three years later when their father resurfaced as the most powerful Dark Wizard in centuries, he swore that he would kill Narcissa and Lily if it led him to his dying day. Which in Lily's case it did for 14 years," Sirius explained.  
  
Judging from the look on Harry's face, that had not been what he had expected. "You're my uncle?" Harry asked. "SHIT!"  
  
"Language, Harry," Sirius said, as he slapped Harry's cheek.  
  
"I . . . I'm Voldemorts bloody grandson! Why the fuck wasn't I told before!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Harry, calm down! You have every right to be upset! But there's still more I need to tell you. Voldemort wants you dead for more reasons then that. Lily never loved James. They were good friends but they never dated. Lily and me had been dating since our 5th year. Then in our 7th year, Lily got pregnant with our son. No not you, that was later. Harry I have a 19 year old son, an 18 year old daughter, 17 year old twins (boy and girl), a 16 year old son (you), and a 15 year old son. Lily and I had a private wedding. You see Harry, your mother is the heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I am the heir of Gryffindor and Ravencalw. That's why Voldemort wants to kill you Harry. The prophecy is made possible by your bloodline. If Voldemort had picked Neville, Voldemort would have a better chance of killing him then being killed. With you however, the odds of killing Voldemort are much greater then you being killed in the battle. Though it is possible that you will die. I know this is a lot for you to understand tonight." Sirius said.  
  
"Leave me alone, Da. Sirius!" Harry screamed.  
  
"You can call me Dad you know. James wouldn't want you to not be my son because of what you thought was true," Sirius said.  
  
"MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A COMPLETE LIE!" Harry screamed, causing Sirius to jump.  
  
"Sit down, Harry," Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
Harry stayed in the same exact spot.  
  
"That was an order, Harry!" Sirius said sharply.  
  
"Just because you come to me in a dream and tell me that you're my father, I'm supposed to talk orders from you?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Like bloody hell you are. Even if you don't want to believe I'm your father, I'm your godfather!" Sirius spat.  
  
"How do I know? Didn't really get around to spending much time with you did I? You were always too busy with crap for that fuckin Order! For all I bloody know you could be a Death Eater sent to kill me!" Harry screamed. That was followed with getting slapped hard in the face.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE GONE TO HELL AND BACK FOR YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!" Sirius bellowed. "You're grounded. For the rest of this summer and the Christmas Holidays. And no Hogsmeade visits this year! Consider yourself lucky I'm not taking away that Firebolt!"  
  
"You can't do that! That's not fair!" Harry whined.  
  
"Don't whine, Harry. And don't tell me something isn't fair. I spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit! I died an escaped convict, Harry. So don't tell me something isn't far," Sirius said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm just really mad at the world right now. Wormtail lied to me today and I believed him!" Harry said.  
  
"When did you see Wormtail today?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He was at the Dursley's today. He told me that he did what he did under the Imperis Curse. Moony told me that Snape said that wasn't true. I feel so vulnerable, now!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"It's not your fault! Obviously Wormtail's a good actor. He had us fooled too, you know. I think it's time for you to wake up, Harry. Remember I love you, and none of this was your fault," said Sirius as he hugged Harry.  
  
"Bye, Sirius," Harry said.  
  
End of Harry's Dream  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Harry awoke to lots of yelling downstairs.  
  
"Hem, hem," could be heard.  
  
Harry cringed. 'Umbridge!' he hissed.  
  
*** Wow! This is a long chapter! For me anyway! It's about 5 in the morning and I've been up all night writing, so please review people!*** 


	5. Attacks, Returns, and Order Business

***Hey, I'll be updating a little quicker then before, but not every other day. I'm in 7th grade and the teachers are giving tons of homework. I am going to answer the reviews for all the chapters that have been reviewed since I last updated; though I answered some in e-mails.  
  
padfootlover (chap 5) - Sirius can't really take away Harry's broom. If you think about it he can't really ground Harry either. I'm gonna try to put more description into the dreams. Remus knew where Harry went because Cedric owled him moment's after Harry arrived. Yes, Remus does have his own house. He took Harry to 12 Grimauld Place because they were going to get privacy at Sirius' house, but at his house, with his own 10 kids, James' 6 kids, the other 3 Black kids, and Wormtail's' 7 kids, they weren't going to get privacy. (Chap 4) - Lily lived in Godric's Hollow when she died. So now it would either belong to Sirius or his kids. The rest of them aren't of age, and Sirius' oldest son has an apartment. Since Sirius is dead, it's now Kaitlyn's house.  
  
Senshichan14 (chap 5) - Voldemort is Lily's father. Therefore Harry and the other Black kids are his grandchildren. So are Draco, Tonks, and Dudley. Not many know that Sirius and James were brothers. No one knew that James was the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and if Harry's name was Potter no one would know he was the heir. If his last name was Black, however everyone would know he was the heir, and Voldemort would have tried to kill him earlier then he did. Fudge doesn't like the Black kids at all. They got to a smaller magic school. Had they gone to Hogwarts, when Sirius escaped Azkaban and broke into Hogwarts they would have been accused of helping their father into Hogwarts. Petunia is not a muggle! She just lived as one after Lily and Sirius got married, saying she was ashamed to be related to her. Petunia hates Harry because she blames him for the death of her father.  
  
moo (unsigned) - yeah in other stories Sirius has an awful temper, and besides Sirius angry is really fun to write!  
  
Chapter 5 Attacks, Returns, and Order Business  
  
Harry walked to the top of the stairs. From there he could properly hear the fighting going on downstairs.  
  
"My father would not have wanted Shit like that to live in his house!" Kaitlyn shrieked.  
  
"As long as Black children are alive, the house stays in their possession. So unless, Malfoy kills all of them after he gets stupidly released from Azkaban, Narcissa can't have that house. Tell him that if he does try and somehow manages to kill them all, I wish him the best of luck. His Master will not be pleased that Lucius killed the boy he's been trying unsuccessfully to kill since he was one years old," Remus said calmly.  
  
"Fine! Oh and by the way Black, your brother said to tell you he caught Trixie and the rat, whatever that means.  
  
Even from the top of the stairs Harry saw his sister's face light up. With a tiny 'pop' Percy Weasley appearated into the room.  
  
"Sir, Peter Pettigrew just admitted under Veritissm (sp.?) to being the Potter's secret keeper and handing them to you-know-who. He also admitted to framing Sirius Black, being an illegal animagus, killing Cedric Diggory, and helping bring you-know-who back to power. Sirius Black was amediatly cleared of all charges. It will be in every edition of the Daily Prophet for the next 2 weeks," Percy said flashing Kaitlyn a grin.  
  
"A little to late, don't you think!" Harry screamed and ran up to his room slamming the door very hard.  
  
"Harry!" Remus called as he ran after him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize he was standing there," Percy said sadly.  
  
"Perce, it's not your fault. None of us knew he was standing there," Cedric said quietly.  
  
The fireplace suddenly roared and out of it came Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"There's been an attack on the Burrow, get to the Headquarters now!" He said.  
  
Percy went very pale. "Why?" he managed to croak out.  
  
"They were most likely looking for, Harry. Voldemort himself was there," Dumbledore said. "Don't worry Mr. Weasley, your family got safely to the Headquarters moment's before the attack began. Kaitlyn, I believe it's time to do the magic again."  
  
"My . . . Da . . . My Dad?" Kaitlyn quivered.  
  
"Yes. It would not shock me if your brother demands to be in the Order at the meeting tonight, and quite frankly your Dad is the only one who can authorize that decision, as Harry is not even 16 years old yet!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"And you think my Dad would let him?" Kaitlyn hissed.  
  
"No I do not think your father will allow him to. But Harry will not rest until he hears your father tell him that he is not permitted to join the Order. I doubt he will rest then either, but then your father will deal with it," Dumbledore said.  
  
A loud 'BOOM' erupted from the back of the house.  
  
"ATTACK!" Kaitlyn screamed.  
  
Everyone downstairs appearated away.  
  
Upstairs . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"HARRY OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! VOLDEMORT'S HERE AND EVERYONE ELSE IS GONE!" Remus screamed as he banged on Harry's door.  
  
"Voldemort's here?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes, come one we have to go to the Headquarters!" Remus said taking Harry's hand and appearated to 12 Grimauld Place taking Harry's stuff.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
12 Grimauld Place  
  
"Uncle Moony, Harry, thank God you're okay!" Kaitlyn exclaimed when they got there.  
  
Suddenly a black owl came through the window.  
  
"That's a traspadent owl!" Cedric said.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"An owl that can go from the land of the living to the land of the dead," Kaitlyn explained.  
  
"I'm gonna put my stuff away," Harry said as he quickly ran upstairs.  
  
"It's from Sirius," Remus noted as he opened the letter. He was silent for a moment, but when his face went from calm to furious even Percy knew something was wrong.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed furiously.  
  
"I feel really bad for Harry right now!" Kaitlyn whispered to Cedric who nodded.  
  
½ hour later  
  
"What were you thinking! Don't answer that because you obviously weren't. I can't believe this. I thought you were better then this. Yelling at your father? Accusing him of being a Death Eater? Harry, if James, Sirius or I yelled at our father like that we would have been I a hell of a lot more trouble then you are right now! What do you have to say for yourself?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said.  
  
"Sirius' punishment still stands. I have to go to an Order meeting in about 10 minutes we'll talk more tomorrow," Remus said  
  
While the Order was meeting Harry sat in his room thinking. They didn't know he had heard about the attack on the Burrow, but he did. He wanted this war to be over right now. He wanted to live with his father. His real father not James. He wanted his mom to be alive. He didn't want to hold the fate of the world in his hands. He just wanted to be normal. He wanted to be Harry Black, a normal 15 year old who in two weeks time would turn 16. He wanted to have grown up with his father and mother. Not the Dursley's. He wanted to know his cousins that Kaitlyn had told him about. They all deserved to have their parent's. Remus shouldn't have had to go through losing all his best friends, and find out that the one you thought was a hero was really the trader. None of this should have happened. His Grandfather shouldn't have turned dark. He would have grown up normal not someone else. He wasn't Harry Potter: the boy, who lived, he was Harry Black grandson of a murderer and son of a convicted murderer who was really was innocent. He wasn't normal and never would be that was a fact. He made up his mind he was going to join the Order.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Downstairs . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I've done it Professor," Kaitlyn said he should be here in a few moments.  
  
Remus smiled at Kaitlyn, she was truly happy for the first time in months. He was going to get his best friend back, and Harry was going to get his father back. Remus was surprised to see Harry walk into the meeting.  
  
"Harry, I told you to stay upstairs!" Remus said slightly angry.  
  
"I want to join the Order!" Harry said without any fear in his voice.  
  
"Harry, you need a parent's permission to join the Order if you are underage," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"And his father says NO!" said a voice behind Harry.  
  
Turning around he saw someone he never thought he would see in this house again.  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sirius?" asked everyone else in the room.  
  
"Why can't I join?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to yell at you again, Harry. Don't make me because whether or not I feel like yelling at you in front of other people, if you push me I will!" said Sirius as he hugged his daughter and best friend.  
  
"Why do I need YOUR permission? If I think I'm old enough I should be able to join!" Harry shouted causing Sirius to get very angry.  
  
"Get upstairs and stay in your room until I give you permission to leave it. And when you do you're going to find yourself in more trouble then you ever thought possible. You don't know how sick I am of getting this crap from you. I'm your father and you will do what I tell you to do, no questions asked. Now I suggest you get upstairs to your room and stay there for the rest of the day and possibly all of tomorrow. I'll bring your food up to you," Sirius said calmly.  
  
After what he had said, his Dad's calmness scared him. He hadn't known Sirius for that long but he had a pretty good idea that he was going to be in deep, deep trouble when he was finally allowed out of his room. He silently walked out of the meeting. On the way up to his room, he ran into Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry when did you get here? Everyone asked me to go see what all the yelling was about," Ron said.  
  
"I asked if I could join the Order," Harry said.  
  
"Can you?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, you need a parent's permission to join if your underage, and my Dad wouldn't let me," said Harry forgetting Ron didn't know Sirius was alive let alone that he was Harry's father.  
  
"Um, Harry your Dad is dead," Ron said awkwardly.  
  
"Well I really should be going to my room. Dad's angry with enough. If he finds out that I didn't go straight to my room, I'm dead!" Harry said as he went into his room.  
  
Ron tried to open the door but found he couldn't.  
  
"Harry is being punished, Ron. You may not go into his room," Sirius said as he locked the door from behind Ron.  
  
"Who are you? And how come I can't get the door open?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Only I can open that door and it has to be with my wand," Sirius answered Ron who still had absolutely no clue who was behind him.  
  
"Um, Dad? I have to go to the bathroom!" Harry called from inside the room.  
  
"The door next to your closet," Sirius said almost laughing at his son's embarrassment.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry called.  
  
"So you're the person, who claims that you're his father," Ron trailed off as he saw who was behind him. "Sirius?"  
  
***Wow that's long sorry but I probably won't update for a while. I can only write on the weekend and next weekend I plan on updating my other story Life With My Godfather. The repost part is coming off the title now! Please r/r!*** 


	6. Serious No Pun Intended Matters

***I am so ,so sorry for not updating! I made this chapter really long to make up for it. Also, I'm going away this weekend, so I won't be able to update till at least next weekend! Sorry!  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Padfootlover  
  
(9 reviews) Kimberly  
  
Storm101  
  
Amanda  
  
(2 reviews) Tommy  
  
(11 reviews) Kim  
  
Srialb  
  
MarsMoonStar  
  
Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much. Reviews make me so happy!  
  
Pretty please read 'Loves Me, Loves Me Not'! Snaperoxmysox is my bestest friend in the whole wide world and reading and reviewing her story would make me very happy! Hint, hint: Happy author quicker updates!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 Serious (No pun intended!) Matters  
  
Harry sat in his room. His own room not Dudley's second bedroom. His own room in his own house with his father and sister. He sighed. How suddenly he wished he had not asked to join the Order. No he didn't regret that. He regretted yelling at his father. He saw something resembling a bowl in a box in the corner of his room. When he got a closer look he realized it was a pensive. Unfortunately he got a little to close and was jerked into the pensive. When he landed he found himself in a pale blue baby nursery. A calendar on the wall told him when he was. October 31, 1981. Very suddenly Harry felt ready to vomit. Tonight was the night his bastard of a Grandfather killed his mother. Baby Harry was standing in his crib. Leaning over the side of the crib was a three-year-old Kaitlyn Black. This greatly confused Harry. If Kaitlyn had been there how come Voldemort hadn't killed her too? He decided to listen to the conversation between Kaitlyn and himself.  
  
"Daddy might be comin over tonight, Harry. I've missed him, haven't you?" Kaitlyn asked.  
  
"Pady! Me want Pady!" Baby Harry shrieked with laughter.  
  
Suddenly a loud 'BOOM' issued throughout the house.  
  
"Lily, it's him take Harry and run!" a frantic James Potter screamed.  
  
His mother ran hurriedly into the nursery. "Kaitlyn, Grandpa's here, but not to play get in the closet and don't come out until Daddy opens the closet and tells you to come out. Remember I love you, and I always will. Get in quickly and don't make a sound!" Lily hissed as his sister ran into the closet silent tears streaming down her face. Harry (present day) realized he too had silent tears streaming down his face. The door burst open and in walked Voldemort. His mother stood protectively in front of him.  
  
"Give me the boy, Lily!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"No! I will never hand over my son!" his mother screamed.  
  
"Now, now. That's no way to treat your father. CRUCIO!" Voldemort roared. His mother's screams filled the air. Harry was horrified. He was glad the Dementors didn't make him hear this.  
  
"Four minutes, Baby. Hand me the boy or face ten," Voldemort laughed.  
  
"You will kill me before you touch my son!" Lily yelled bravely.  
  
"Ten minutes it is then. CRUCIO!" Voldemort roared.  
  
Harry kept his eyes on his watch, not being able to watch his mother suffer. His Grandfather took the curse off after 10 minutes. However instead of commenting his eyes began to loose their evil look. After that his skin came back to a normal tone. Now he greatly resembled the boy Harry had seen in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Daddy!" his mother whispered.  
  
"I can't help it, Lily. My damned father's curse is too strong. I love you, Lily. Grindlewald's curse doesn't. I love you, baby," he whispered going back to the way he was when he had entered the room.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Never!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Death was your choice. Remember that, Lily. Aveda Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Harry watched as his mother fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
"Now for the boy," Voldemort said. "Aveda Kedavra!"  
  
The flash of green light rebounded off of Harry and onto a very fearful Lord Voldemort. With a scream of terror the body of Voldemort disintegrated, and his spirit flew away with the looming black of night and past through the full moon.  
  
"Oh crap!" Harry thought.  
  
Baby Harry started to cry. No. He started to scream. Over all the noise, Harry was able to make out a whisper coming form the closet.  
  
"I wish I could help you, Harry. Please hurry Daddy, I can't bear much more of this," Kaitlyn whispered.  
  
As if on queue the door opened. For Kaitlyn's sake Harry hoped it was Sirius. But it wasn't. It was Hagrid. He took Harry outside. When present day Harry wasn't forced to follow he realized he was in Kaitlyn's pensive. About 3 minutes later Sirius burst into the room and over to the closet. A scared and shaking Kaitlyn Black came out of it.  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
  
"Daddy, he hurt Mommy. 14 minutes of cr . . . somethin," Kaitlyn whispered.  
  
Sirius horrified face was the last thing he saw before the room disappeared replaced by a little shack. It was the same night because Harry saw another calendar. His sister stood in the middle of the shack clutching a blanket and teddy bear. Suddenly someone or something started pounding on the door. It continued for 5 minutes before the door flew off its hinges. Standing in the doorway was a fully-grown werewolf that was clearly recognizable to both Harry and Kaitlyn. "Mo . . . Moon . . . Moony please don't hurt me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaitlyn screamed as the werewolf leaped on top of her its jaw claming shut on her shoulder. Slowly and painfully the werewolf turned back into human form. Remus Lupin. Never had Harry felt a stronger hatred for the man in front of him then right now. "What in bloody hell have you done to my daughter, you bastard?" Sirius roared from behind Remus.  
  
"So you did decide to show up. A little late don't you think, Black?" Remus hissed.  
  
"Now I know why James and I suspected you of being the spy," Sirius hissed.  
  
"What are you talking about, Sirius?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes we thought YOU were the spy. Obviously we were wrong. The rat was the spy," Sirius said pure loathing in his voice.  
  
"YOU were the trader, Sirius. YOU gave Lily and James to Voldemort," Remus hissed.  
  
"Even if I did do what you just accused me of, which I didn't, you thought that it would be okay to threaten and attack my three-year-old defenseless daughter?" Sirius roared.  
  
While their fight continued, Harry slide to the ground, pulled his knees to his face and started crying. Remus, the only person other then his father, who had always helped him when he needed help, had purposely attacked his older sister. Kaitlyn was purposely attacked and bitten just because Remus, Harry thought angrily, had thought his father betrayed his mother to Voldemort. He just sat and sobbed not caring about his surroundings.  
  
*Back in Harry's room*  
  
"Harry?" Sirius called. Looking around the room he saw the pensive. When he got no answer he assumed that's where Harry was. Looking down at the pensive he saw very clearly what memory Harry was in. "Shit!" Sirius hissed as he saw his son crying.  
  
*Back in the pensive*  
  
Harry heard someone land beside him, but didn't bother to see who it was. The scene started to fade, and his father cursed beside him. Looking around he realized he was on a street corner. The sun was up, so Harry assumed it was the next day. Sirius held Kaitlyn and they were walking down the street talking to a woman who greatly resembled Remus. Suddenly a shout from across the street caused Sirius and the woman to turn around.  
  
"Lily and James, Sirius, how could you?" yelled the voice.  
  
"You killed them, Wormtail!" the woman yelled.  
  
"Stay out of this, Jess," Sirius whispered.  
  
"He killed my husband, too, Sirius. James was killed too!"  
  
the woman said.  
  
"How dare you, Peter!" Sirius roared.  
  
"What do you mean? LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?" Wormtail yelled, and suddenly the street got blasted apart.  
  
"Jessica!" Sirius whispered horrified, as the woman next to him fell to the ground dead. Kaitlyn started to silently cry again. "No! Lily and James, Peter, how could you!" About a half-hour later members of the Ministry began to arrive. Fudge was the first to spot Sirius, and stalked over to him.  
  
"Give me the girl, Black!" he hissed.  
  
"Never!" Sirius said getting nervous.  
  
"You will not kill or hurt another person again, Black! Give me the girl!" Fudge demanded.  
  
"I will never give my daughter to the Minis . . ." Sirius began.  
  
"I'll take her Cournelius," Remus said as he walked over to them. "I'm her godfather."  
  
Kaitlyn clutched Sirius' neck even tighter. Some of the other Ministry officials were coming over now.  
  
"Cournelius, why don't you just put him in tight custody and let his daughter stay with him?" Frank Longbottom said, smiling kindly at Kaitlyn.  
  
"No! Crouch said he's to be taken into custody in Azkaban!" Fudge shouted.  
  
"For the love of God Crouch isn't the bloody Minister of Magic is he? No! Thomas Potter is you fool! And the Minister said that his daughter can stay with him, and he didn't say he had to go to Azkaban!" Frank roared.  
  
"Harry, I think you've seen enough," Sirius said. He gently pulled Harry's arm upward and out of the pensive.  
  
When they landed back in his room, Harry collapsed on his bed hysterically crying. Sirius sat next to him and tightly hugging him. They had been like that for about 10 minutes, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Sirius said.  
  
"Molly said to come get you, your dinner's getting cold," Remus said, when he saw Harry crying. "Don't think about changing his punishment just because he said he's sorry."  
  
"Don't talk about what you can't comprehend, WEREWOLF!" said Harry, his last word hissed venomously.  
  
"Harry," Sirius said softly, as he pulled Harry back onto his bed.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Remus hissed.  
  
"A were . . ." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, you have to remember that was almost 15 years ago, Harry," Sirius whispered softly into Harry's ear.  
  
"Sirius your son just. . ." Remus said unable to finish his sentence.  
  
"I want a explanation, Dad," Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Yes, you deserve an explanation, and you will get one just wait a few minutes, okay," Sirius said.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK, YOUR SON JUST CALLED ME A WEREWOLF AND THEN HE DESERVES AN EXPLANATION?" Remus roared.  
  
"YOU ARE A WEREWOLF!" Harry yelled.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Sirius yelled. "Remus, Harry went into Kaitlyn's pensive."  
  
"So what?" Remus hissed.  
  
"Dad, I completely understand why you thought he was the spy. I don't understand how you were able to forgive him so quickly," Harry said.  
  
"That's enough young man, apologize to Remus right now!" Sirius said, getting annoyed with Harry.  
  
"Sorry," Harry whispered. "Who was that woman Wormtail killed?"  
  
"Tell me what memories he saw before I decide to forgive him for what he said," Remus demanded.  
  
"Oct. 31, 1981 - Nov.1, 1981," Sirius responded. "Lily's murder, Kaitlyn's bite, and the street."  
  
"Oh," Remus said.  
  
"You bite my sister, tried to and I'm assuming did take my sister away from my dad, and all you can say is oh?" Harry roared.  
  
"Those memories," Remus said, turning deathly pale.  
  
"Harry as I told you before, that was almost 15 years ago. Remus has apologized more times then necessary for that. If both Kaitlyn and I have forgiven him, then I expect you to forgive him. Is that understood?" Sirius said, his voice changing from soft and compassionate to stern and slightly angry. The affect that had on Harry was immediate and shocking.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus. I shouldn't have said what I said. Even if it's true," the last part was said much quieter, but Sirius heard it all the same.  
  
"Harry Orion Black! I told you to apologize. You need to learn to think before you speak! Did I make my self clear?" Sirius hissed after hitting Harry across the face.  
  
Harry brought his hand up to the spot on his face that hurt from Sirius' slap. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Harry moaned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. You have questions, and I have the answers. I should have told you all that much sooner. Harry, did you see all of Mom's murder?" Sirius asked.  
  
"From when Voldemort entered?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, you little brat. When your dumbass father decided to change to Peter on. You didn't see when your mother kissed the hem of Voldemorts robes!" Remus hissed.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BASTERD! YOU ARE A HEARTLESS FUCKED UP WEREWOLF, WHO CARES ONLY FOR HIMSELF! GET AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!" Harry roared.  
  
"You all ready did," Remus whispered running out of the room.  
  
(Remus point of view)  
  
I can't believe I said that to Harry! We all swore Sirius would tell Harry about his real mother. Lily Black was his real mother, but she wasn't the person Harry thinks she is. Lily Black is a Death Eater. She took advantage of her daughter's powers. Got herself killed, and had her daughter bring her back. Lily has worked for her father ever since. Sirius of course did not know this until his escape from Azkaban, after being reunited with his daughter.  
  
Remus ran out of 12 Grimauld Place and down the street. He had walked about three blocks when he bumped into a woman.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. Oh man I am so stupid! Sirius is going to kill me!" Remus whispered.  
  
"You know Sirius Black? Where is he, please tell me. I did something stupid, and need to find my husband," she said nervously.  
  
Remus felt his stomach drop. How dare she! How dare she come back! Does she even know how much she had hurt her daughter?  
  
"Yes, I do. Unfortunately I'm your daughter's godfather. Though you may not remember what you did, I definitely do. She was three fucking years old! Still a baby! If your death hadn't ended her childhood, you leaving did. A cute and wonderful three-year-old girl had to deal with the fact that her mother had used her! Onto Sirius, after he escaped Azkaban, Kaitlyn told him all about the brilliant trick you played on her. He hates you! Do you know how hard it is for him to pretend to miss you around Harry? He told James years ago, after you tried to get him to help you. Sirius does not want you interfering with HIS son's life. Don't you dare show your face at 12 Grimauld Place, Lily Black!"  
  
***Okay wow that's long. For those of you that read the plot in my bio, that's for the whole story! As you can see it has started to develop already. It's very strange, isn't it. For all Remus fans, he's back to his old self sometime in the next 6-7 chapters. Lily fans: she may not be what you've always pictured, but she's not as evil as I've made her seem either.  
  
Okay, there is one thing that ticked me off about the reviews for the last chapter. I am in 7th Grade in Catholic School, and have been looking for High Schools for the last month. The work is a major adjustment, and so are the tests. Did I mention the relationships? Friends? Knowing the difference between a friend and a boyfriend? Dance, choir, and cantoring on top of that! I would love to drop dead now! Getting 7 and 8 reviews from one person telling me to and I quote, "please update already!" I have explained in previous chapters that I am in 7th grade and extremely busy. It would really be appreciated if I could only have to read 2-3 reviews per person per chapter. I am really starting to stress about updating this story often to keep you guys happy. That needs to stop. My science average has dropped from an E to a B, and my English average is on the border of a C. My teachers have been telling me that it is harder material, but I know I could get better grades if I put my mind to it. If what happened last chapter happens again with more then one person, I will discontinue this story until Christmas break.  
I promise I will update again as soon as I get 65 reviews. If one person does it I will not allow anonymous reviews anymore. You Have Been Warned! 


	7. It Has Begun

*** Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. I'm sorry for my little temper tantrum at the end of chapter 6! Thanks to my reviewers DavidCamp and Kim! I really appreciate them. I know most people don't like Snape, but pretty please read Loves Me, Loves Me Not by Snaperoxmysox! It's an awesome story that deserves to be read and reviewed. If you would like to read it here is the web site:  
  
  
  
Thanks in advance! Now onto the story! ***  
  
Chapter Seven "It Has Begun,"  
  
"Please Remy, listen to me!" Lily begged as Remus turned to walk away.  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You didn't listen to your daughter's pleas for you to stay, Lily! Give me one good reason that I should listen to you?" he spat.  
  
"My father knows about 12 Grimauld Place," Lily said tears streaming down her face.  
  
Remus stopped dead in his tracks. How was that possible? Dumbledore would never tell Voldemort our location, and it's not likely that Voldemort had Dumbledore at his mercy.  
  
"How?" Remus asked, now afraid of the answer.  
  
"He tortured me Remy!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"You told him? Haven't you done enough damage, Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Remy! I really am! But please hear me out!" Lily begged.  
  
"Fine, I'll listen to you. Though don't be surprised if I call the aurrors!" Remus warned.  
  
"He is going to attack on September 1st. He will send some Death Eaters to Hogwarts so that Dumbledore will have to use much of his power to strengthen the Hogwarts wards. Because of this the wards surrounding Grimauld Place will be weak enough for him to breach. He is not strong enough to do this on his own yet, but with the help of his connection with Harry he can," Lily said.  
  
Remus stared at her taking all this in.  
  
~~~~BACK AT GRIMAULD PLACE~~~~  
"Dad, I'm sorry. I never meant to say that!" Harry cried.  
  
"Whether you meant it or not you still said it! And now look at what happened, Remus is gone and no one has any clue where he is!" Sirius snapped angrily.  
  
"Dad, Uncle Moony is perfectly safe! He's down the block talking to some red head. Why don't you go get him? Harry's upset, Dad! Kevin, Joe, Geunevere, and James were upset to if you remember correctly!" Kaitlyn yelled.  
  
"Don't yell at me, Kaitlyn!" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Who are they?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your brothers and sister," Sirius said.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. This was followed by a shout of she did what. Harry noticed that Kaitlyn had shrunk up against the wall and turned very pale. Then the voice of Remus Lupin erupted form downstairs.  
  
"KAITLYN CASSANDRA BLACK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! I'M AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"She betrayed me again!" Kaitlyn sneered.  
  
"You are not a Malfoy! Sneer again and you won't talk for a week! Got it?" Sirius roared slapping Kaitlyn in the face.  
  
"Now, Kaitlyn, you are going to get your butt downstairs and see what your godfather wants, and hear him out. Harry, think about what you want me to tell you after I see what your sister (sending a death glare at Kaitlyn) has done," Sirius said.  
  
///Downstairs///  
  
"You made a promise to stay away from your grandfather!" Remus shouted painfully.  
  
Kaitlyn bowed her head. She definitely had not meant to cause her godfather any pain. But she most certainly was not going to let her baby brother die at Voldemorts hands because at 14 she had promised that she would never go near that BASTARD again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Uncle Moony. I really am. But the time came when that promise had to be broken. If I didn't join him he would have killed someone that I love. It was worth it, and I do not and never will regret saving that persons life," Kaitlyn said her eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"You are a Death Eater?" Sirius whispered horrified.  
  
"Not just a Death Eater. According to your wife, she's his most trusted Death Eater!" Remus spat.  
  
"Kaitlyn Cassandra Black! How dare you! Do you know how many people you have hurt and betrayed by your actions? Well guess what, Katy, I've had enough! Over the past few days I have got nothing but aggravation from both you and your brother! Get out! Get your stuff and get the hell out of my sight! You are a fuckin Death Eater! You are no better then Wormtail, Bellatrix, or Malfoy! I refuse to have scum like that living in my house! You heard me, GET OUT!" Sirius roared.  
"Daddy, no please don't make me leave! Please hear me out! Uncle Moony, please make him hear me out!" Kaitlyn begged tears streaming down her face.  
"I gave you the benefit of the doubt the first time Kaitlyn. And obviously that was a mistake!" Remus said angrily.  
  
"I'll send someone back for my stuff later! I'm going to go check and see how James is doing," Kaitlyn said turning to face the door.  
  
"What did you do to your brother?" Sirius yelled as he pointed his wand at Kaitlyn's head.  
  
"I didn't do anything to my brother. You want to know who hurt James ask that bitch I'm forced to call my mother!" Kaitlyn yelled as she appearated away.  
  
"Oh my God!" Sirius said shocked at his daughter's words. "She saved James,"  
  
"The apparition didn't leave a signature," Remus said paling.  
  
"We'll never find her, Remy! I'll never get to tell her how sorry I am for not believing her! What have I done!" Sirius shouted.  
  
///Where Kaitlyn is///  
"Kevin, I need to stay here for a while," Kaitlyn cried as she flung herself onto the couch.  
  
"Kat, I thought you were staying with Dad?" nineteen year old Kevin Black asked.  
  
"I was. Until Mother told Uncle Moony that I was a Death Eater! I only did it because of her threats!" Kaitlyn cried on her brother's shoulder.  
  
"In other words it is all my fault," said a hoarse voice from the computer room.  
  
"James, it is not your fault! Don't ever think that! Voldemort and my sister-in-law are the only people to blame!" said Abralla Lupin as she walked.  
  
"Hey, Aunt Bella," Kevin said.  
  
"Kaitlyn, honey what's wrong? Did Voldemort hurt you?" Abralla asked.  
  
"Voldemort didn't hurt her, but my bitch of a mother did" Kevin spat. "She told Uncle Moony that Kat was a Death Eater. Uncle Moony told Dad, and Dad kicked her out!"  
  
"Well then you are just going to have to stay here," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Ryan?" Kaitlyn asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. My name is Ryan Lupin, I am 22 years old and the oldest of 10 kids," Ryan said.  
  
"Shut Up Ryan! You know I knew that," Kaitlyn said.  
  
"Yeah but did you know that the Lestranges are coming over later? " asked a voice from the doorway.  
  
Kaitlyn, Kevin's, and James's eyes widened in shock. Abralla Lupin paled, and Ryan gasped at the women in front of them. Kevin was the first recover from the shock.  
  
"Anna?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. My name is Anna, the last time I checked. Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Kevin Black," Kevin answered awkwardly.  
  
"You can't be Kevin Black. Kevin Black is four-years-old," she said.  
  
"Katy?" Kevin asked his sister nervously. "You don't think. . ."  
  
"Anna, what year is it?" Kaitlyn asked.  
  
"1981. You must be at least 18, and you don't know what year it is?"  
  
"I'm calling Maria," James said.  
  
"Let's wait for Maria to get here before we do anything." Kevin said.  
  
"I would say we should call Uncle Padfoot or my Dad, but judging from the look on Katy's face she wishes both were dead right now," Ryan said.  
  
"Ryan Lupin! Don't you dare say something as hateful as that!" Abralla yelled.  
  
"But, Aunt Bella, I do wish for them both to die! My Grandfather threatens to kill my baby brother if I don't join him, and then my father kicks me out. I should of known, it was a win/win situation for HIM! I don't join him, and he gets to torture and kill everyone I love, or I join him!" Kaitlyn screamed, tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Katy, do it!" Kevin said.  
  
"Kevin, I can't remove the Dark Mark! He'll find and kill you guys then!" Kaitlyn sobbed.  
  
"So what? We wait for the Lestranges to get here. Then we will be perfectly safe! There would be at least 10 people trained in the performing and blocking of the Dark Arts. Katy, you have to!" Kevin said.  
  
"Let's figure out this first," Kaitlyn said.  
  
½ hour later . . .  
  
"Kaitlyn, what's up. O MY GOD!" Maria shrieked. "Mom" she whispered.  
  
"You are much to old to be my daughter. You look my daughter Maria, but she's three right now," Anna said.  
  
Maria's face was covered with tears. Ryan held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Maria was able to speak again.  
  
"I saw that bastard I'm forced to call my father, torture and kill you," Maria shouted painfully.  
  
"My husband would never kill me! Besides, where is Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"Why would you expect him to be here?" Kevin shouted.  
  
"Because they said a Black lived here!" she shouted.  
  
"You think that this is the year 1981 right?" asked Kaitlyn. She continued after Anna nodded. "Well it isn't. It is the summer of 1995. Almost 15 years since you were supposably murdered by Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Oh my god!" Anna whispered horrified.  
  
"Can someone tell me who she is?" James asked.  
  
"James, this is Uncle Moony's sister. The younger one. About two days after framing dad, Wormtail went to Maria's house and tortured and supposably murdered Anna," Kaitlyn explained.  
  
"Maria, baby, I'm so sorry! So, so sorry!" Anna cried hugging her daughter.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, and in ran a nervous and scared Crystal Lestrange. Crystal was the oldest of seven kids. Of course her parents are Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. Neither of them are truly Death Eaters. Rudolphus is a spy for the American Ministry of Magic. Bellatrix, as Voldemorts daughter has a curse upon her forcing her to be like her father. Lily has this curse on her to.  
  
"My Dad sent me up to warn you. Voldemorts here!" Crystal yelled.  
  
"Good try, Lestrange. However it will cost you your life as well as the lives of every person in this room," hissed a voice from behind Crystal.  
  
"James, Anna get out!" screamed Kevin shielding James from Voldemorts sight.  
  
"Nice try, Black. Of course that was worthless, because they will die anyway, as will you. The last time they here your voice will be your screams! Crucio!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Kevin collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. A new voice erupted from the back balcony. "EXPELLERMIS!" Kevin got up grabbed his wand and put an immediate shield around everyone fighting against Voldemort.  
  
"Rudolphus Lestrange, what a shame. You are letting your bloodline down. Crucio!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Kevin's shield was a strong one. A shield that only an Elemental could produce. (***An elemental is a witch or wizard with extraordinary magical power. That person has the power to perform any spell without a wand, apperate without being taught how, make his or herself invisible at will, and can be an animagus with no training or nasty tasting potions. They also are extremely good in potion making and healing. One of the hardest things for an elemental to do is to raise the dead. This takes up much magical energy and makes the resurrecter [not a nucceramer, which another type of magical gift a person can have. Resurrecting people takes no energy from the nucceramer at all] very weak. Both Kevin and Kaitlyn are Elementals. Kevin's shield at the beginning has the power to reflect the killing curse back upon the castor destroying him or her completely, whether they are immortal or not.***) This caused the curse to backfire on Lord Voldemort.  
  
"This just bought you guys time. Get out of here!" Rudolphus whispered. "NOW!"  
  
They ran as fast as they could onto the balcony. They managed to jump to the ground from the twelfth story unharmed. It was on the ground however that the trouble started. Dementors where leaning over a pair of seven-year-old muggle twins, ready to administer the kiss. "EXPETO PATRIUM!" Kevin & Kaitlyn roared, driving the dementors away.  
  
"I'll take them to Hogwarts and form a refugee there. I sure hope Pomfrey has enough beds," Maria said before appearating them to Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh my God! Where are my babies? I saw them out here just a second ago!" a woman in her early thirties cried.  
  
"Mam, they've been taken to safety. I'll bring you to them, now," Crystal explained.  
  
"Oh, let me get my husband. Kingsley, Kingsley!" she said.  
  
"You go with Crystal honey. I have to stay and fight," Kingsley said.  
  
"Honey, be careful! Oh Good Lord the Dark Mark! Please come with me Kingsley. I don't know where I'm going!" Mrs. Shackleboot cried.  
  
"Hogwarts. Come on we are wasting valuable time. Let's split up. Everyone get in pairs of three. I'm going with Kev & Kat. Green sparks if in danger. Red if you find a body. Blue if Kevin's shield weakens. Orange if you see Voldemort. Yellow for Dementors, white for giants. I think I've covered everything. Someone get James to Hogwarts. One more thing, shoot up the phoenix if you see Dumbledore," Ryan said.  
  
"Let's go guys," Kevin said.  
  
"We're going through the forest. Do not, and I repeat do not leave this group under any circumstance, got it?" Ryan asked harshly.  
  
"Yes sir," they responded.  
  
"STAY HIDDEN! What is wrong with you two? Are you trying to get us killed?" Ryan barked.  
  
(***Ryan is very nice and kind. He is acting like this because he is a top unspeakable and worries more about their protection then whether or not he's being kind. Think about this, all of their lives are in danger. How would you be acting? ***)  
  
1 hour later . . .  
  
"Blue sparks! Kevin your shield is weakening!" Kaitlyn whispered.  
  
"I can't strengthen it!" Kevin whispered horrified. "Someone's blocked out defense shields!"  
  
"The phoenix, Dumbledore's here," Ryan whispered.  
  
"Well if it isn't my godson, son, and daughter. Interesting combination, wouldn't you say so, Father," asked a voice behind them.  
  
"I agree, Lily. It just so happens I was looking for the three of them," hissed Voldemort.  
  
"Orange sparks!" Kaitlyn yelled as Kevin shoot them into the sky.  
  
"What to you want with us, half-blood?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'M NO HALF-BLOOD YOU LITTLE WEREWOLF!" Voldemort roared.  
  
"He is no werewolf, either. Now answer Ryan's question. What do you want with us Voldie?" Kaitlyn asked with a grin.  
  
"Don't call me that! No one calls me that!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"The boy-who-lived, more commonly known as Harry Potter, does VOLDIE!" Kaitlyn said.  
  
"I have a better one that James came up with. He goes to me the other day, Any news on Ol' Moldie Warts yet?" Kevin said. Seconds later him and Kaitlyn were hysterical laughing. Voldemort, however, was furious at this.  
  
"How is it possible to laugh in the face of death? I am Lord Voldemort! I could kill them this second!" he hissed. Kaitlyn and Kevin stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"Then why don't you try?" Kaitlyn asked.  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to try to kill an elemental! What was the point of those jokes? All it did was make me angrier and prolong your torture! What good did that do you?" Voldemort asked with a laugh. A pop in the trees reassured them.  
  
"They gave me time to get here, Tom," hissed Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort and Lily paled. "Dumbledore," Voldemort said nervously.  
  
Suddenly Lily pointed her wand at Kaitlyn. "Aveda Kedavra!" She roared. The last thing Kaitlyn saw was the flash of green light and her brother's scream as he broke his leg. Then everything went black.  
  
The next morning at Grimauld Place . . .  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked as they ate breakfest silently.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Sirius asked tiredly. Him and Remus had been up the whole night sending owls to different places searching for Kaitlyn.  
  
"Do you think Kaitlyn will ever comeback?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, Harry," Sirius responded sadly.  
  
Suddenly an owl came through the window with letters to Sirius and Remus. Sirius opened his first.  
  
Dear Mr. Black,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that Lord Voldemort attacked Kevin's apartment building. Kaitlyn and James were also there. They managed to escape the building. After doing so Ryan Lupin sent James to Hogwarts and went off to help any people still on the grounds. Unfortunately, while walking through the forest they were found by Lord Voldemort and Lily. I arrived soon after that. I am sorry to say that I arrived too late to prevent what happened next. Lily tried to kill Kaitlyn with Aveda Kedavra. Kevin, while trying to shield Kaitlyn from the curse, broke his right leg and damaged his skull. Kaitlyn managed to survive the curse, but barely. Both of them are in critical condition and are in Intensive Care at St. Mungo's. Kaitlyn's vitals are frighteningly low and she has yet to wake up from the coma she's in. Kevin is also in a coma, but the Medi's assure me he will wake up from it by the time you are reading this letter. Kevin did not suffer any memory loss. Kaitlyn has a 50/50 chance of living. I am so sorry that this has happened to you and your family.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong? " Remus asked.  
  
"Kevin is in a coma, and Kaitlyn got hit with the killing curse. She has a 50/50 chance of living. Voldemort attacked them last night. Dumbledore said that they were with Ryan," Sirius said.  
  
"The letter says that Ryan is in a coma and has a 75/25 chance of living. They don't know whether or not he has suffered any memory loss. He's in Intensive Care," Remus whispered.  
  
"So are Kaitlyn and Kevin. We've got to go to St. Mungo's," Sirius said.  
  
"Dad, let me come! She's my sister Dad," Harry asked.  
  
"They are in Intensive Care, Harry. The Mediwizards or Witches will never let you in," Remus said as they appearated to St. Mungo's.  
  
At Saint Mungo's. .  
  
"Albus, what happened?" Sirius asked franticly. "Why did he attack?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you Sirius. All I can say is It Has Begun,"  
  
*** I hope you liked it. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this made up for it. Please read and review. I have another long weekend next week so hopefully I'll be able to update again! As always thanks for the reviews. They make me know that typing 10- 17 pages is worth it!*** 


	8. A Sad Goodbye

***Hey, I'm back! I'm a little disappointed that I only got one review, but that's okay. To answer the review from nightshade13, my theory is that in that time it was uncertain whether or not your family would survive the war, and so big families were common.  
  
It's time for me to be a walking billboard again.  
  
First there's Snaperoxmysox fic. It is very well written, and believe me I've heard that from my cousins. All of them hate, hate, and hate Snape, but like me loved the story.  
  
Next is Grockmets fic, Wormtail got ran over by a reindeer? It's hilarious (at least I think so)!  
  
Please, pretty please read their stories, so I can stop being a walking billboard! I HATE BEING A WALKING BILLBOARD. But Snaperoxmysox is one of my best friends, and Grockmets is my cousin so I guess I have to (sighs).  
  
For anyone that has family or friends in Iraq or somewhere else, risking their lives to keep us safe, I want you to know that I understand somewhat what you are going through. My older cousin joined the ROTC at St. Johns as a freshmen, and is regretting it terribly now. He finishes his masters this year, and sometime within the next year he will be sent to an U.S. Army base or whatever they're called in Korea, Germany, Afghanistan, and there is the possibility he may go to Iraq. I love him very much; he's practically my older brother. He can't back out of it nor do anything about it. All he does now is tell his brothers and I to think very carefully about what we want to do with our lives, and not to make a huge mistake that will ruin our lives. So as I said, I have some idea what you are going through.  
  
Okay now that I've depressed everyone, myself included, let's get back to the fun stuff.  
  
All right now onto the story. ***  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sirius Black was a man with little patience. Waiting made him crazy, and it is not a good thing when Sirius Black is crazy. When one was given a choice, whether or not to make Sirius Black crazy, not to was always the best choice. Usually Sirius got his way, but today he wasn't going to. The Mediwizards had been at work for hours, and nothing had been said to him. This was causing Sirius to become more impatient then usual, snapping at everyone, even trying to curse Dumbledore for not getting there sooner.  
  
Dumbledore wasn't himself either. He had lost the usual twinkle in his eyes and the grave expression on his face made him look about 500 years old. Dodging curses from Sirius, and trying to get Remus out of his pensive mood was taking a toll on him.  
  
From the moment Remus had read the letter from Dumbledore early that morning, he had his head in his hands and tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that his oldest son was battling to live. The one, who had always been full of life, pulling pranks on Professors, he was one of the only people alive that could get Severus Snape to smile, and he was his son. He should have taught him how to use his powers better or how to break through a block. Anything that would have prevented this from happening, he should have taught him. If Ryan died, he didn't think he would be able to move on. He knew he had been a terrible father, Abralla told him that often enough, but she also said all but one of his ten children were willing to give him a chance. Except for Ryan. Ryan had taken it the hardest when Remus had left, but then Remus had thought his anger was directed at Kaitlyn. But they're best friends, so obviously it was directed towards him. Remus had left to take better care of Kaitlyn since it was his fault that she had to go to hell and back every month. Now that he thought about it, he had been a crappy godfather, too. Remus sensed someone sit beside him.  
  
"Rem, it'll be alright. Ryan will wake up and he'll forgive you. He was mad because he thought you didn't care about him. If you like I'll even talk to him first," Sirius offered.  
  
"What about Kaitlyn? Not only have I been I crappy father to my son, I was a terrible godfather, too. First I bite her, and then it's because I believed Lily that she's here in the first place." Remus said gloomily.  
  
"I actually wanted to talk to you about something you said to Kaitlyn at Grimauld Place. You said something about giving her the benefit of the doubt before and a promise. So far I'm lost. Do you mind filling me in?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh that. Well Sirius, do you remember four years ago when Bellatrix escaped? Well the reason they didn't make it public was because they caught her a week later with some other Death Eaters; Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Walden McNair, Lily, and a fourteen year-old girl. Apparently they had promised to free someone very close to the girl that was imprisoned in Azkaban, if she helped them find the man that caused their Master's downfall. Not Harry, they wanted Peter Pettigrew. They had gathered enough clues to figure out that he was alive. Kaitlyn believed you, Sirius, and was willing to do anything to get you out of Azkaban. Fudge decided that she had been lied to, and after much persuasion from Dumbledore, he dropped the charges on her. That is the only reason Kaitlyn didn't join you in Azkaban. She swore to Dumbledore, the Ministry, and me that she would never have anything to do with Voldemort and his minions again. When Lily told me that Kaitlyn was a Death Eater, I automatically believed her because it was the easiest thing to do," Remus explained sadly.  
  
"Kaitlyn was willing to risk Azkaban because of me?" Sirius asked, paling slightly.  
  
"Not because of you, Sirius. Kaitlyn was willing to go to Azkaban FOR you. Hell, there were times that Kaitlyn was willing to die just for you to have a day out of that hellhole," Remus said.  
  
"Glad to see you two talking. I was worried that you were going to do something you'd both regret," Albus responded. "I got the Daily Prophet for you to read."  
  
"Albus thank you for saving my daughters childhood, heck you saved her from a life in hell!" Sirius said gratefully  
  
"Your welcome, Sirius, but what exactly did I do?" Albus asked.  
  
"I told Sirius about Kaitlyn being a Death Eater," Remus responded.  
  
"You saved her from Azkaban. How can I ever repay you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um, this may sound strange, but could you talk to Harry. I know he's still furious with me for not telling him about the prophecy. When I stopped at Grimauld Place, Harry started screaming expletives at me," Dumbledore said.  
  
"He What! As soon as I get home I'm going to have a nice long talk with him. No first he's getting slapped for cursing, and then he's losing the Firebolt until his first Qudditch match. I need to talk to Kaitlyn and Kevin when we get home," Sirius said angrily.  
  
"I know you going to be giving Kaitlyn, Kevin, and probably James a lot of attention, but make sure that you don't neglect Harry," Remus said. Their conversation only stopped when Dumbledore shoved the paper into their hands.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The Daily Prophet  
July 21st  
  
441 Dead, 147 Injured in Attack Late last night, You-Know-Who attacked the apartment building of 19 year- old Unspeakable Kevin Black. Black is one of the Ministries top Unspeakable's. As the son of a convicted murderer, life was not easy for him. However, the young unspeakable's heritage may be one of the reasons You-Know-Who wanted to attack him. As You-Know-Who searched the building for the boy, a Death Eater betrayed him, warned Kevin and tried to give him a chance to escape. That ex-Death Eater was Rudolphus Lestrange, who as it turns out was a spy for the American Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge has announced this morning that the charges against him will be dropped, and the Minister issued a sincere apology on the behalf of the entire Ministry. When You-Know-Who finally blasted open the door of Black's apartment, he also found Kaitlyn and James Black, Ryan and Abralla Lupin, Crystal Lestrange, Maria Pettigrew, and the supposedly dead Anna Lupin-Pettigrew. They escaped when Crystal's father, Rudolphus, placed You-Know-Who under the Cruterius Curse. Upon reaching the ground, Kevin and his sister Kaitlyn saved Brian and Brittany Shackleboot from Dementors. Maria and Crystal brought the twins and their mother to Hogwarts where they set up a Refugee for the people that were still alive at that point. Later, You- Know-Who and his daughter Lily Evens-Black, trapped Kaitlyn, Kevin, and Ryan in the forest. Lily shot the killing curse at her daughter, and amazingly she is alive but severely injured. Kevin and Ryan were both injured in their attempt to keep the curse from hitting Kaitlyn. When the attack finally ended at dawn this morning, 441 were found dead, and 147 were found wounded. Of the 441 dead, 103 of them were magical adults, 112 of them were magical children, 107 of them were muggle adults, and 119 were muggle children. Of the 147 injured 39 were magical adults, 43 were magical children, 20 were muggle adults, and 45 were muggle children. In the wake of one of the first battles of the second war, we see just how powerful You-Know-Who has gotten in the year that we did not know of his existence.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Moony," Sirius whispered horrified.  
  
"441 people were killed," Remus whispered.  
  
"231 of those people were children!" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin you may go in now," a nurse said.  
  
"Hey, Dad," Kaitlyn said weakly as they entered the room.  
  
Ryan turned to face the wall after seeing Remus. Remus's face fell, and his eyes filled up with tears. Ryan noticed this and was shocked.  
  
"Dad," he whispered, causing Remus to look up again.  
  
"Ryan, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Remus said.  
  
Ryan's face lit up like a five-year-old on Christmas. "Those are words I've been waiting for the last fifteen years to hear!" he said happily.  
  
Remus looked a little confused by this.  
  
"Uncle Moony, what Ryan means is that he forgives you, and wishes that you hadn't been to scared to say that sooner," Kaitlyn said.  
  
Suddenly Sirius got up and closed the screens surrounding Kaitlyn's bed. Through the screens she heard Ryan talking to Remus. Sirius got up and started pacing in front of Kaitlyn's bed. Then walked over to her and pulled up her left sleeve.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" Kaitlyn asked.  
  
"I know why the Dark Mark is there, but explain to me why right above it is a scar the exact shape of the Dark Mark?" Sirius asked Kaitlyn sternly.  
  
"Um, maybe that is a curse scar?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.  
  
"This is the second time you've been caught with the Dark Mark on your arm isn't it?" Sirius asked.  
  
Kaitlyn looked at the ground. The screens opened and a nurse came in.  
  
"Mr. Black, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a few minutes," she said.  
  
"Fine," he said and walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Kaitlyn, you don't turn 18 until September. We have no choice but to tell your dad about the cuts on your legs," the nurse said.  
  
"Why? That's no one's business but my own!" Kaitlyn said nervously.  
  
"You are a minor, and by law we are required to inform your dad of all injures. In my opinion, cutting is suicidal, and if your depressed enough to cut yourself your father is one of the only people that can help you. I am going to get your father," the nurse said.  
  
"Please no! You can't tell him!" Kaitlyn begged her futile attempt not working.  
  
The nurse walked back into the room, accompanied by her father.  
  
"Mr. Black, when examining Kaitlyn, the Medi's found many cuts on her legs. After further examining the cuts, they came to a conclusion. Unfortunately it isn't very good; a blade caused those cuts. Kaitlyn has been cutting herself. She did not wish for you to know this information, but she's a minor so we had to tell you," the nurse said, and then walked out of the room.  
  
Kaitlyn looked up into Sirius disappointed face.  
  
"Cutting?" he asked her. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"My life sucks! My grandfather is the most evil wizard in the world. My mother is his daughter and most loyal Death Eater. I was blackmailed into becoming one. My mother tortured and almost killed my baby brother. I'm a werewolf, and when I started you were dead! How do want me to feel? Thrilled? The happiest person alive? Well I wasn't!" Kaitlyn yelled.  
  
"Well what about Harry? He has to defeat that bastard!" Sirius spat.  
  
"Harry never had to torture someone did he? No. Harry doesn't go through what I do every month does he? No! Don't you dare try to compare Harry's life to mine!" Kaitlyn yelled.  
  
Sirius was shocked at the rage his daughter had just been showing. "Kaitlyn, who?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"Wormtail," Kaitlyn said tears falling down her face. "Lucius made me. The imperious curse was too strong. I couldn't fight it. AGHHHHHH!" she screamed.  
  
A loud and consecutive beeping started. Five Mediwizards burst into the room, and wasted no time in getting Kaitlyn into the nearest operating room. Remus walked over, and tried to comfort Sirius.  
  
"Dad, Uncle Sirius. I think I know why that happened," Ryan said.  
  
Sirius and Remus quickly walked to Ryan's side. Sirius was still pale and shaking. Remus was staring at Ryan.  
  
"Last night Kaitlyn removed the Dark Mark," Ryan said.  
  
"But I just saw it on her forearm!" Sirius said.  
  
"SHIT! He knows," Ryan said.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"Voldemort probably found out about her removing the Dark Mark. He probably put an enhanced one on her. The enhanced Dark Mark allows him to place torture her while she may be on a different continent," Ryan explained.  
  
"Is there any place she's safe from him now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes. Ontario, Canada is probably the safest place. Of course she will be forbidden to leave the Ballhein castle or it's grounds, then it's no safer for her in Canada then it is here. She'd probably be in more danger," Ryan said.  
  
"How can we send her there?" Remus asked.  
  
"Is that the only way?" Sirius asked sadly.  
  
"I'll call Clark now, and yes. If she doesn't leave within the next 24 hours, she'll be dead by the end of the week," Ryan said.  
  
"12 hours with the time difference," the man named Clark said as he entered the room.  
  
"Christian Potter, it's been such a long time," Dumbledore said coldly.  
  
"My name is Clark Ballhein, you old fool!" Clark hissed stunning Dumbledore with a glare.  
  
"Hey Clark. Kat's in surgery right now," Ryan said.  
  
"Surgery won't help her if Voldemort cursed her," Clark said. "She resurrected you, Mr. Black? What the hell is wrong with her? She'd better be prepared for training. She's got 3 months to make up, and now a punishment to!"  
  
"Go easy on her, Clark. She hasn't had the best time back here. She gets attacked and almost killed by her mother, and then Cedric brakes up with her because he doesn't want to be targeted," Ryan said.  
  
"SHE BROUGHT CEDRIC BACK TOO? I'M GOING TO KILL HER! SCREW REHAB TIME, SHE STARTS TRAINING AGAIN TOMORROW, AND NO RYAN I WILL NOT BE EASY ON HER!" Clark roared.  
  
"Um, Clark, what are you doing here?" asked Kaitlyn as the Mediwizards brought her back into the room.  
  
"Kaitlyn, I see that you've been having fun. I mean you've broken more rules, I never expected this behavior from you, Kaitlyn. Kevin maybe, but never you," Clark said calmly.  
  
Sirius was shocked at the fear on Kaitlyn's face. He could tell that this man was someone Kaitlyn feared and respected. However, Sirius was a bit concerned over why this man knew Kaitlyn as well as it seemed he did.  
  
"Sorry to be rude, but who are you? And why do you know my daughter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"My name is Clark Ballhein. Or Christian Potter as the old fool said," Clark replied.  
  
"How're you a Potter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because he is my son," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Karmen?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes Remus. Who do we have now Clark?" she asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius bellowed, causing Kaitlyn to start shaking, and for Clark to hold her in his arms like a big brother comforting his little sister during a thunder storm.  
  
"Why Sirius, you don't remember your own sister? Well if you don't my name is Karmen Potter," Karmen answered.  
  
"I think it would be wise to leave, Karmen, and take your son with you," Dumbledore said coldly, regaining consciousness.  
  
"Mom it's definitely Kaitlyn, and if Sirius would allow it, I think it would be wise if Kevin came to. Ryan when will you be coming back?" Clark asked, pretending not to have heard a word Dumbledore had said.  
  
"By September, most likely," Ryan said.  
  
"Why is this castle so protected?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Joshua Ballhein is the most powerful wizard in the world. Any charm he performs is proven to be 15 times more powerful then Dumbledore's," Clark said, sending a hateful glare at Dumbledore.  
  
"Then I think it would be wise if Harry went with you as well. James too now that I think about it," Sirius said.  
  
"Harry does not have permission to go, Sirius," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sirius is Harry's father, if he gives Harry permission to go he can. He does not need your permission, Albus. And I know Kaitlyn because Fudge made me her guardian after the whole Death Eater thing," Clark explained. (When Kaitlyn was 14.)  
  
"When should Harry and James be ready to go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'll will come back in two days time for Kaitlyn's things. They must be ready to go when I get there. One I am not letting Kaitlyn out of my sight; she can spend no more then one hour off the Ballhein property. Two, I really don't fancy fighting Voldemort at Headquarters," Clark said.  
  
"Won't she need her supplies before then?" Remus asked.  
  
"Now that I see the extent of her condition, a two day rehab is vital to complete her workload. Kevin will have a 1-2 month rehab depending on when he comes out of his coma," he explained.  
  
"Thank you, Clark," Ryan said.  
  
"You be careful Ryan. I can't afford to loose you," Clark said.  
  
"Wait! When will Kaitlyn be able to live normally again?" Sirius asked.  
  
"When Harry defeat's Voldemort," Clark said, and appeared Kaitlyn and Kevin away form England.  
  
Back at Grimauld Place. . .  
  
"Dad, where's Kaitlyn?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk," Sirius said. Sirius was thankful Remus volunteered to tell James. He didn't think he could do this twice.  
  
"She didn't die did she?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Harry, she didn't. Unfortunately in order to be safe from Voldemort she needs to go to the most protected castle in the world," Sirius said.  
  
"What! How can you do this to her! You know what being locked up feels like!" Harry yelled starting to cry.  
  
"I care more about my daughters life, then her happiness. It also is the best Wizarding School in the world, and the place where she has lived since she was 14 years old. And because it is the best school in the world, it is where you will be going to school until you turn twenty-one," Sirius said.  
  
"I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Harry yelled, and ran to Ron's room.  
  
"Dad, I understand why you want me protected, but it's the best school because it's the toughest. I really don't want to go, but I can tell your minds made up," James cried and ran to find Ginny, who he had met earlier.  
  
"Great, Harry and James both hate me. Am I really doing the right thing Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe you are, Sirius," Remus said.  
  
Up in Ron's room . . .  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"My Dad is making me go to some stupid school in Canada," Harry said angrily.  
  
"You're not coming back to Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked in disbelief "When do you leave?"  
  
"Harry, Sirius said to tell you that someone will be coming to get you in two days," Remus said.  
  
"I can't believe Sirius would do this to you, Harry," Ron said.  
  
"He said it's for my protection. Right!" Harry said.  
  
"What is who doing for your protection, Harry?" Hermione asked entering the room.  
  
"My dad is making me go to some stupid school in Canada! I have to pack, and say goodbye to everyone in two days. Then I have to leave!" Harry said.  
  
"What?" Hermione whispered horrified.  
  
"We'll talk to Sirius, and make him see that you're much better off under the protection of Dumbledore," Ron said. "Come on, Hermione!"  
  
"Sirius, you can't do this to him! Yeah, he may be safe from Voldemort, but he isn't safe from himself! He'll be miserable, and end up killing himself!" Ron said.  
  
"If you really think Harry may commit suicide, then I'll contact Clark tonight and tell him to keep an even closer watch on Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"You're still making him go?" Ron and Hermione shouted at the same time.  
  
"Yes. This conversation has only convinced me further that Ballhein Academy is the best school for Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"He's going to Ballhein Academy?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  
  
"I see you've heard of it, Hermione," Sirius said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go have a talk with Clark about what you just told me."  
  
After Sirius left the room, Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Who's Clark?"  
  
The next two days went by in a blur for both Harry and James. All too soon it was time for them to leave.  
  
"I can't believe your leaving," Ron told Harry.  
  
"Either can I," Harry said. "Please don't cry, Hermione!"  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Harry," Ginny said, as her and James walked into the living room.  
  
"See you later, Harry. We closed the store today so we could say goodbye," Fred said.  
  
"Harry, James, I made a goodbye breakfast for you in the kitchen. You aren't leaving for an hour yet," Mrs. Wesley said.  
  
"Make it fast, Molly. Clark changes plans depending on the situation," Ryan said.  
  
"Ryan Lupin, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Molly yelled.  
  
"I plan on leaving with Clark, Molly. Besides, you are not my mother!" Ryan said.  
  
"Ryan, the doctors said you would not be up to traveling for another month yet! Clark can wait!" Remus told his son sternly.  
  
Suddenly the fireplace erupted and Kaitlyn ran out of it, followed frantically by Clark.  
  
"Professor Snape, Voldemort got Rudolphus!" she said frantically.  
  
"Kat, Professor Ballhein said they rescued him in time. He'll be fine," Clark said reassuringly.  
  
"But what if they're wrong? If we'd been more careful, Voldemort would have never attacked Kevin's apartment, and he wouldn't know Rudolphus was a spy!" Kaitlyn said.  
  
"He would have found out eventually. Lord Voldemort is the most powerful wizard in Britain," Clark said.  
  
"You don't even say hello!" Harry screamed at Kaitlyn. "You're back, and the only person you say hello to is Snape!"  
  
"Under the circumstances, Kaitlyn should not have left the Ballhein property. Clark I understand you doesn't want something to happen to her, but you are powerless against Lily. She's proved to be the one who wants to take Kaitlyn's life, not Voldemort," Snape said.  
  
"Mom tried to kill you?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Harry, your mother is a Death Eater. When Voldemort attacked that building, she did try to take Kaitlyn's life. That's what Remus meant when he asked if you saw her kiss Voldemort's robes," Sirius said.  
  
Harry ran upstairs and slammed the door to his bedroom. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran up after him.  
  
"Clark, I need to talk to you in private for a second," Sirius said, and led Clark into his bedroom.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" Clark asked.  
  
"I have a feeling Harry might make an attempt to take his life," Sirius said, shocking Clark.  
  
"Why would you think that? You have very strong kids, Sirius. They find ways to get through things that no adult has to go through," Clark said.  
  
"Kaitlyn tried to," Sirius said.  
  
"What!" Clark asked.  
  
"She's been cutting herself, I think since she moved back to England," Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Wow, I'll talk to her about it when we get back," Clark said. "And I'll get someone to keep an eye on Harry." Sirius and Clark left the bedroom, and headed back downstairs. Upon their arrival, Kaitlyn walked over and grabbed her two duffel bags and walked towards the fireplace, with James behind her. Sirius hugged them both, and turned to face Harry.  
  
"Make sure to owl us every day," Ron told Harry.  
  
"Or as often as you can fit it in! Make sure to make friends, and have fun!" Hermione told him.  
  
"Bye Remus," Harry said, and started walking towards the fireplace.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius called. "I'm gonna miss you, bud."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, Dad. I love you!" Harry said, starting to cry.  
  
"Harry, your Dad will come by sometime next week, and see how you're settling in," Clark said.  
  
"Clark, go with Kaitlyn, and I'll take Harry and James," Ryan said after saying goodbye to his Dad.  
  
"Ontario, Canada~Ballhein Mansion!" Clark said, and he and Kaitlyn disappeared.  
  
"Come on guys," Ryan said, repeated the words Clark said, and in a blink of the eye, they too where gone.  
  
***Hey I hope you guys like this story. I have made a new e-mail address for this story. Any ideas for this story- please send there so no one steals your idea. And also I am in desperate need of a beta reader for this story! If you are interested please e-mail me!  
  
My new e-mail address (for this story only!)- dealwithitHP@yahoo.com Any non-story related e-mails can be sent to- Xx21rocket22xX@yahoo.com 


End file.
